Espera
by Arya de Kinomoto
Summary: Porque a pesar de todo lo vivido, ella confiaba en él y por ello siempre le esperaría.


**Este drabble está basado en los personajes del manga y anime "Naruto" propiedad del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**Espera.**

Saqué lentamente mis manos de mis bolsillos y permanecí mirándolas fijamente durante algunos segundos.

Estaba retrasado.

Por casi dos horas.

Un fuerte suspiro brotó de mí ser y contemplé el vaho que este produjo. El frío era intenso a pesar de las dos –casi tres –capas de ropa que llevaba encima.

Quería irme de este lugar; la decepción, ese sentimiento que para mí debería ser tan familiar, estaba empezando a embargarme.

Respiré profundamente.

Una, dos, tres veces.

Noté como finalmente los latidos de mi corazón retomaban lentamente su ritmo normal logrando así que aquel pinchazo insistente que sentía en mi pecho se fuera apartando poco a poco.

Cerré los ojos y suspiré.

–Deberías marcharte –dijo esa siempre odiosa pero, ocasiones,racional voz que se hallaba dentro de mi mente y que en momentos como éste me resultaba casi imposible de ignorar –él no vendrá.

Y era cierto, lo sabía.

Pero me negaba a creerlo.

Yo siempre me negaba a creerlo y por eso siempre, al final del día, la decepción que me embargaba era aún más grande.

Abrí mis ojos y miré la banca que se encontraba frente a mí; la miré y mis pensamientos viajaron lejos, muy lejos. A aquel momento en que el amor, el dolor y la desesperanza habían sido más intensos.

Aquel momento en el que supe que le había perdido pero que, igual que en este momento, me negaba a creerlo.

Mi mirada jade continuó ahí, en la banca, mientras recordaba aquellas palabras que pronunció con su entonces juvenil voz.

–_No has cambiado_–dijo, con aquella sonrisa ladina haciendo que algo en mí se fragmentara –_sigues siendo fastidiosa._

Traté de hacerlo desistir con una estúpida amenaza y de pronto, lo perdí de vista.

Y lo sentí a mis espaldas.

Mis oídos captaron con sorpresa el suave tono de su voz pronunciando aquellas palabras que para nosotros serían nuestra despedida –Sakura, gracias por todo –y, tras un ligero golpe, se marchó dejándome sumida en la oscuridad con todos aquellos sentimientos grabados en mi corazón.

Caminé lentamente hacia la banca y decidí sentarme en ella. Una sonrisa se deslizó repentinamente en mi rostro mientras recordaba otra ocasión en la que esas palabras fueron nuevamente dichas.

Pero con un nuevo matiz.

Palabras pronunciadas mientras se marchaba de nuevo, pero guardando en ellas una promesa.

Una promesa cumplida aunque, claro está, su regreso no completamente fue lo esperado.

–Porque él es un completo idiota –mencionó insistente aquella voz con su energía característica en mi cabeza mientras levantaba su mano en posición de victoria–pero nosotras nunca nos rendimos.

Y aquella sonrisa en mi rostro se hizo aún más pronunciada.

Era cierto; yo nunca me rendí. Esa para mí nunca fue una opción; confié en mí misma, en mis sentimientos y por sobre todo, confié en él.

Y con el paso del tiempo, aquella confianza tuvo sus frutos.

Pensar en ello hizo que toda oscura emoción que anterior mente se hallaba sembrada en mi pecho desapareciera rápidamente, como si nunca hubiera estado ahí.

Mis manos se posaron suavemente sobre mi vientre mientras alzaba la vista.

Mi corazón comenzó a martillear en mi pecho y mi rostro se iluminó al sentir aquella penetrante mirada azabache sobre mí ser.

Era mi reacción natural hacia él.

Lentamente me levanté de la –ahora cálida –banca y di un par de pasos quedando frente a frente con aquel hombre que tantas emociones me había llevado a conocer.

Había tardado cerca de dos horas y media en llegar aquí. Me había llevado nuevamente a un pequeño recorrido por mis inseguridades.

Pero eso a mí ya no me importaba.

Retiré las manos de mi vientre y las llevé hacia mí espalda mientras me inclinaba un poco sin retirar la mirada de sus ojos.

–Bienvenido a casa, Sasuke-Kun –pronunció con su voz más dulce.

Y pude contemplar como una sonrisa ladina, esa que tanto amaba, se iba formando en ese varonil rostro.

–Estoy de vuelta, Sakura –Pronunció él con voz grave y ella supo que así era.

Y que así siempre sería.

Porque a pesar de todo el dolor del pasado y de su larga espera, ahora ella era su hogar.

* * *

**Bueno, desde hace tiempo tenía ganas de hacer un drabble sobre alguna pareja de este anime y aunque inicialmente me había inclinado por un NaruHina, tras leer la entrevista a los seijuus de este anime y la confirmación del SasuSaku como primera pareja canon por Kishimoto-sama pos me dieron ganas de hacer el drabble con ellos como protagonistas...**

**Espero que la idea sea de su agrado y que me dejen por ahí algunos reviews.**

**Les quiere. **

**Ary!**


End file.
